


A collection of Shadowhunter one shots

by Monsterpanda



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Other, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterpanda/pseuds/Monsterpanda
Summary: Heyo, this will just be a collection of Mortal Instrument one shots. Some will be fluff, some will be smut so fair warning with that. You can always send me a message or comment asking for a specific pairing/situation/kink and I will do my best to write one for you! If you want one from another fandom or some sort of cross over I could manage that too if I've read or seen it. Just comment!





	

Here is a more fluff one shot for ya guys, hope yall will enjoy it!

“Raphael” you sighed, the smile melting from his face. “Look who’s here, yet again.” You pointed out one of Raphael’s clan members, he was his right hand and made sure he interrupted you and Raph anytime you guys were alone. Which sometimes made for a very awkward situation. 

“What do you need this time?” Raphael looked him over, anger sparking in his dark eyes. 

“Another clan leader is waiting for you in Taki’s, Jerald I think his name is.” 

“He wasn’t supposed to be here for another week, what does he want?” Raphael snapped, you always thought he got even hotter when angry. Although he also became more dangerous, lethal. 

“He said it was urgent, another killing has transpired.” For the last few months someone, or something, had been slaying innocent vampires. It went against the accords, if they could prove it was a Shadowhunter but I highly doubted it was one of us. Breaking the accords meant being stripped of our marks, the laws had become even stricter after what happened with Valentine and his son. 

“Of course,” Raphael and you walked over the plain grey building, it was somewhere mundanes wouldn’t even think about going in. It looked abandoned and run down to them, to some it might even look like just a wall. It was incredible how the glamour worked on them, maybe even sad. You always thought their lives must be so plain, so boring, without the sights and adventures your world had to offer. All the things they couldn’t see, all the things they were missing.

But, sadly, it was probably better that way, people are greedy; mundane or not. You couldn’t fathom what some of the mundies would do, the experiments, the destruction, the jealousy. 

“Stay here, love. I’ll be out in a few minutes, I’d prefer if he didn’t see you. I don’t trust him y/n” softly he pressed his lips against your forehead, his cold hand leaving yours as he walked into the restaurant. 

“I’m going in too, any problems just call for me.” his right hand, Stephan, smiled. “Although I’m sure you can handle yourself, Nephilim.” He still was sour about you and Raph dating, but so were many people. 

“Yeah, whatever. Grab me a muffin, please.” You leaned against the bricked wall as Stephan left you, the ally was dark; the flickering lights barely illuminated anything anymore. 

“Oh look, Raphael’s little Nephilim” a familiar gruff voice called, three bulky men walked out from the shadows. Werewolves. How fantastic, you thought. 

“What do you guys want?” they tried to be intimidating but after the hell you’ve seen, they were like fluffy little puppies. 

“To have some fun, you let the blood sucker have his turn now it’s ours. Right, boys?” The biggest one growled, they were part of Luke’s pack. More unfavorable than the rest. “Seems fair to me.”

“The difference is I’m actually dating Raphael because I want to, I don’t have some downworlder kink.” They walked closer as you spoke, the other two just seemed to be here because of Roland. 

“I’m not sure about that.” Roland’s hot breath wafted over your face making you gag, the heavy stench of alcohol clung to his clothes. “I’m tired of waiting for you, y/n. Come play with the wolves, baby, we’ll do more than satisfy you.” He snapped his teeth at you, his eyes glowing. 

His hands snatched your wrists but before you could react Roland’s body was throw against the far wall. Raphael stood snarling, his body covering yours. “How many times do I have to tell you mutts, she’s mine. Come near her again and I’ll rip your throats out.” 

You found yourself biting your lip as you looked over your boyfriend, his stance rigid and protective. His violence got you off, the energy radiating from him brought you to the edge. 

Ronald picked himself up off the ground, mangled growls erupting from his chest as he launched himself at Raphael. You watched as they torn into each other, your boyfriend was clearly doing more damage, even to make you worry how far he was going to take this. 

“Enough!” Luke’s voice rang clear through the crisp night air, “I can’t sleep for a single hour before someone comes and tells me you drunken bastards are out looking for y/n or Isabelle. You’re lucky I don’t let Raphael end your pathetic lives, leave!” he growled, he was their superior, they couldn’t resist his orders this time. 

“Are you okay?” Raph held your face in his hands, his eyes looking you over feverishly. His wounds were already healing, that didn’t stop you from worrying. 

“Raph, I’m fine but you aren’t” his arms wrapped around you tightly, smearing blood over your clothes. 

“You worry me, y/n, I heal quickly. You don’t.” he smiled as he kissed you, his lips so cold against the heat of your own; a welcoming shock to your body. 

“Let’s get home and get you cleaned up, Raph.” You sighed softly against his lips, his smile making you jittery. Having a home was never something either you thought you could have, especially when you started seeing each other. But here you were living with Raph and binging on Netflix every night.


End file.
